


Brought You Some Coffee

by diapantos



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Coffee Addiction, Dormmates AU, M/M, One Shot, Rommies, Roommates, THOMAS JEFFERSON AND ALEXANDER HAMILTON ARE ROOMMATES EVERYONE WHAT A SHOCK RIGHT, anyways he has alexander, coffee addict hamilton, fluffy make out, i mean of course he is, idk anymore honestly, it's full of jamilton and some fluff idk, it's just a one-shot so pls chill, it's not gonna be cliché i promise, lonely thomas jefferson, maybe a little bit smut, ok maybe a little bit, poor dick hasn't got any friends pity him yo, smutty fluff, to tease ofc what did you think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2019-04-22 07:45:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14304054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diapantos/pseuds/diapantos
Summary: in which Thomas gets bored and decides to tease his dormmate Alexander, as usual.





	Brought You Some Coffee

**Author's Note:**

> *coughs* This could've been a smut but it's not since no one gets naked.. I mean... Wow I don't even know what to call this one.
> 
> [Also I'm not a native speaker so yeah.]

  It has been about a month since Thomas Jefferson started staying in the same dorm room with Alexander Hamilton.

 

The young boy sighed as he paced in the hallways of the dorms. His lessons for today were already over, he did nothing but wandering around since the afternoon. First he thought he could hang out with his close -and also only- friend James Madison. It wasn't because there was a specific thing, they could just do what best friends do.

 

But when he took out his phone and texted James, asking if they could hang out, the answer was late and simple:

 

_**im with sally** _

 

Thomas sighed at the thought of the duo. Sally was hot, he said this with experience, but it didn't make him feel any good to be ditched.

 

Then his distance cousin Lafayette came to his mind. He came here - Princeton College - last year as an exchange student from France and thanks to his dreamy french accent, it wasn't long before he had loads of friends. He even had a boyfriend.

 

Not because they were close but... Thomas wasn't really the friendly type. He could see he didn't have another option. _Better than sitting alone and watching the wall like the pathetic characters in movies._

 

When he walked into his cousin's room with his hands in his pockets, he had an unpleasant surprise for his eyes. Apparently, Lafayette was also busy and preferred spending his time with Hercules. In the bed. 

 

 _It will be better if I knock before I walk in_ , he whispered to himself.

 

Without taking his hands out of his pockets -finally- be decided to go to his own room. He was literally dying of boredom and this was one of the few things Thomas Jefferson could not tolerate. 

 

He felt too lazy to open the door when he stood infront of his door. He walked all that way and the boredom was weighting in him.

 

"Hamilton!" He yelled, hoping that his biggest rival in debate course would hear. He was sure his roommate was inside because he had a few essays to write which was due this week. Maybe he could think of standing up and opening the door for Thomas.

 

"Hamilton, it's me, open the door!"

 

A few seconds of silence went by. Thomas, if he wants his roommate to do what he wants; he knew he had to come up with a more creative cue. This was exactly why he tried his luck with his "friends" rather than deal with Hamilton. A Hamilton who was writing on his computer, was a Hamilton who did not react to the outside world. And this made everything he could to make him angry irrelevant... It wasn't fun when Hamilton didn't care about him.

 

"...I brought you some coffee!"

 

And nine seconds later Hamilton, who's dark hair which reached his shoulders looked perfectly straight even though it was messy, eyebrows crossed and his shirt's -which had a few buttons randomly unbuttoned- left part dangling dangerously, untucked from his pants stood in the limb if the door, looking at him. 

 

After finishing examining his roommate, Jefferson put his hands in the air with a half guilty and half having fun look on his face. With this, the door slammed into his face without even taking a step in.

 

"Hamilton!"

 

He threw his expired laziness aside and searched for his keys inside of his pant's pockets.

 

Breaking news... His keys were inside. Literally.

 

"Fuck, I forgot my keys inside."

 

"Then what was that one?!" Thomas heard a muffled voice say in return.

 

"C'mon Alexander, are you gonna open the door?"

 

There was no answer. After a few minutes of desperate insistence and intentional experimentation and perhaps one or two unfounded threats... Finally, Thomas' mind came up with something Hamilton couldn't say no to.

 

"Will you open the door if I really buy you that coffee?"

 

Though the grumbles he received were not very persuasive, he had to take it as "yes".

 

Throughout the way he did everything to show the unsatisfactory in what he was doing (murmuring, huffing, grunting) _("... And you took your wallet, but you missed the key, seriously, Jefferson? Good for you, it almost goes to the Hamilton level of foolishness.)"_ He went to the Starbucks down the road with lazy steps. He wasn't in a rush anyways.

 

"Oh, Thomas!"

 

"Dolly,"

 

"As always?"

 

"Yes" Jefferson said and added without hesitation. "it's for one of my friends. With no milk and four sugars and add cream."

 

If he had to admit, he was surprised to know so much detail about how Hamilton liked his coffee. After living together for more than a month... Although they didn't see each other much apart from their common lessons during the day, apparently he took notice for a few things about him involuntarily. He couldn't help but wonder what else he knew about Hamilton. Seeing him as someone who had hobbies and pleasures rather than a rival made him more... _bearable_.

 

"Write... _Petit Lion_ for the name please."

 

He watched as the girl walked to the coffee machine with a smile on her face. Someone could easily say Dolly was flirting with him but Thomas knew Dolly liked his friend James. He got this idea when she started asking details about James' boring love life. This was probably why she acted nice to him. For that, he shut his mouth about Sally.

 

"Here."

 

He put the cash for the coffee on the counter. His eyes drifted to shelf where the mac n cheese stand for a second but quickly realised he couldn't carry them all so he gave up on that idea. He stepped out of the store, careful not to spill the coffees. His eyes were on Hamilton's cup. _Petit Lion_ , he thought. He didn't make it up. He heard Lafayette call it to Hamilton before and even tho he excepted that the name was cute, he wasn't gonna miss a chance to mock it.

 

It didn't take longer than ten minutes to be at the dorms again. The sky went dark and everyone was probably in their rooms, you could say the corridors were almost empty. Without more delays, he went up to the floor their room was in and just like thirty minutes ago, he stood infront of the door.

 

"Alexander?"

 

This time it took longer to open the door. Eleven seconds.

 

A momentary grin appeared In Hamilton's face but it disappeared as it came. He held his hand out, requesting his coffee.

 

"Seriously, Hamilton?"

 

"Don't extend it Jefferson."

 

Thomas rolled his eyes and gave the cup of coffee to his rival. Alexander was withdrawn with a satisfactory expression, and eventually, at the end of the day, Jefferson could enter his room.

 

"Oh, Jesus Christ."

 

He literally threw himself to his bed. This was one of those rare times he regretted letting Hamilton to take the window side bed. That part of the room was cold during the night but at least he had something more interesting to look at than the ceiling. 

 

After spending a few more minutes looking at the room empty-handed and looking for something to do, he couldn't resist it. Four minutes, the amount of time he could spend in the same room as Hamilton and not talk to him was four minutes.

 

"High score," he mumbled to himself. People had hobbies, clearly Thomas Jefferson had this instead.

 

After taking a sip from his coffee, without looking at the table he stood up and thought about the ways he could mock Hamilton with.  

 

Alexander had a weakness of keeping his mouth shut, if Jefferson could manage the debate in the right place, their fight could last until morning. When it came to accepting it, he would refuse but... Thomas actually liked their fights. A Hamilton who told the first thing that came to mind without thinking and swinging his arms in the air while his face went red looked... _Magnificent_.

 

"What are you writing about that no one will want to read Hamilton? You know, the only reason you get high notes is just because even the professors don't have the time to read your articles."

 

When he sat up on his bed, he found Hamilton on his computer just like he thought. A few pieces of note paper and the laptop were on the low tabe. They somehow managed to be messy and organized at the same time. Hamilton had this quite a sight working style which made him even more interesting in Thomas' mind.

 

And now he was sliding a five dollar bill across the table.

 

"For Christ's sake Hamilton, I'm not gonna take your money."

 

Alexander shrugged without saying anything and went back to his computer. He didn't take his cash back. Thomas sighed at Hamilton's robotic behaviours. Even though he was his biggest rival, he just wanted a little attention. Was that too much to ask?

 

Unfortunately he could not hear his hopeless plea. The boy kept moving his fingers over the keyboard as if he had broken his connection with the real world. He just paused to drink his cup and did not even bother to lift his head and throw one of his _"go do something Jefferson"_ looks. Yeah, Thomas had put names on Alexander's looks. It was nothing big.

 

To find something to mock Hamilton with, he looked at his assignment and tried to look  over the boy's shoulders to read the words on the computer screen. It didn't even take him a minute to forget why he was there. When he did not look for any opposition in Hamilton's writings... He forgot how well he used the words. It was true that he was his enemy, and that he was an annoying scum. And even though he would reject this 'till his death, Hamilton wrote amazing. He could not stop his admiration.

 

After stood in the same position a little more, he leaned forward to look at it better and he heard Hamilton hold his breath. He didn't know how long they had been this close, but obviously more time had passed than he thought. He noticed that Alexander was anxious when his breath hit Alexander's bright skin. Or... Could he be affected by him? _Would you look at that._

 

Thomas decided to sit on Hamilton's bed, both because he was exhausted and because of the insidious plans that occurred to him. He left a short distance between them and began to get closer to him in seconds. Alexander's anxious feelings were obvious when his fingers pressed the wrong keys, and the pleasure of this led to the further enlargement of the uncontrolled grin on Thomas' face.

 

When his thighs touched Hamilton's, Hamilton slides to the right almost immediately. Jefferson was putting a respectable effort to not laugh and he could see his source of fun was pushing his limits to not say something. But he couldn't, that would be like breaking the rules. He would show that he cared if he said something.

 

Jefferson wanted to see how far he could go. When Hamilton put his coffee on the table, without thinking much and completely obeying to his senses, he lifted Hamilton by his hips and put him on his lap. It was he's fault being that short anyway. 

 

"JEFFERSON, WHAT THE FUCK?!"

 

Now, that was too much for even Hamilton. It had been easier to fight while there was a distance between them for Jefferson. That way he could block the truth that he was so attractive with his words and he could make his mind busy with... Other thoughts. What was Jefferson trying to do, this close with Hamilton for God's sake? Seriously, pulling him on his lap? Normally, they avoided physical contact while fighting. Or ... Did he know? God dammit, he was sitting right on him, _did he fucking know?!_

 

"I can't see what you type otherwise," Thomas hummed along with a fake complaint, that the real sensation was a devilish pleasure, and Hamilton can't do anything about it.

 

"I don't have time to deal with this nonsense" he hissed under his breath. Jefferson's free hand unconsciously surrounded Alexander's waist. Alaxander tried to keep his mind clean while continuing to write as he found a hole that could be used. At least he tried.

 

Jefferson did not forget  to rub the boy's arm while reaching for his cup. He was as close as possible to him when he sipped his coffee. His lips were almost touching him ears. He felt Hamilton shaking from top to bottom with this sensation. It was priceless. Thomas rested his chin on Alexander's shoulder and started slightly rubbing his lips on his neck. With this, Alexander's eyes slowly closed and his breathing fastened. Thomas didn't know why he did this. He liked the way Alexander responded to his touch. Irresistible. He crossed his eyebrows at his thoughts, it was Hamilton who should be effected not him. He paused for a few seconds to understand what was going on. Alexander Hamilton was sat on his lap. Alexander Hamilton was sat on his lap and Thomas'  lips were touching Hamilton's red neck -because of embarrassment?-. The distance between him and Alexander Hamilton wasn't even one centimetre and Hamilton was grinning-- wait a minute, was Hamilton grinning?

 

When he was thinking he missed something, Hamilton started moving on his lap. 

 

"A-aLeXaNdEr!"

 

 _Damn it,_ he thought, cursing his reaction. He stuttered. Stuttered and used the boy's first name. So, he did two of the forbidden things. Hamilton stopped moving left and right in response and continued to type on his computer uncaringly, leaving a confused Thomas Jefferson behind. Did he loose now? What should his next move be..?

 

He took a shaky sip from his coffee and decided he was not backing down. He returned to the part where he harassed the boy's neck with his breaths and without warning, he used his - warm- tongue and started licking his neck. There you go. While Thomas put his free hand on the boy's lap and Hamilton held his breath. It was a big surprise that two red horns didn't appeared on Thomas' head after that. The situation was bearable a bit until Jefferson decided to put his teeth in action and take a bite from the boy's soft skin. 

 

**"A-AH!~"**

 

Hamilton wished this was a scream but at bottom it was a moan and Jefferson knew it. Damn he puffed unable to stop himself. He couldn't control his body. It was impossible that what Thomas did would remain indifferent. Hamilton could feel the boy was grinning in victory towards his fragile skin. He couldn't let Jefferson win like that. He only spent just a few moments to decide what his next move would be and ignoring the reality that he could regret this afterwards, he turned his back and catching Jefferson offhand, he united his lips with Jefferson's.

 

Jefferson was indeed unprepared. All those mockings had a purpose but this? This was a real thing. Without knowing, he backed away to escape the kiss but both of Hamilton's hands were free, meaning he was in a advantageous position. He put his arms around Jefferson's neck, preventing him from escaping the kiss and with this, both of the boys literally forgot they were enemies and fought to gain superiority with their tongues. Jefferson had stopped thinking, otherwise he would've question if he really wanted this and knowing what the answer would be scared him. Also he has never saw Alexander like this. He didn't want to do anything to ruin the moment. He could think what was the meaning of all of this later...

 

On the other hand, the situation was no different for Alexander. He had the pleasure of being sat on Thomas' lap and kiss the boy letting him discover his mouth, but he was not sure how to accept it. When he traveled his hands in his curly black hair he thought that they weren't that bad when they didn't argue...

 

Every good thing has an end they say, but the kiss didn't come to an end. The two boys were too stubborn to give up being the dominant that ruled the kiss. Finally, Alexander realized that he wouldn't win this time, and he did what a man would do if they were smart: 

 

_Cheat._

 

Without losing more time, he took Thomas' bottom lip into his teeth and bit it.

 

Two things happened at the same time:

 

(a) Thomas Jefferson left a moan that he didn't know himself and didn't want to whether it was because of shock or pleasure on Alexander's lips, and (b) he dropped his coffee. 

 

He should have seen it coming. The coffee resisted long enough. 

 

"THEY CALL THIS FUCKING CHEATING HAMILT-"

 

Distracted by the spilled coffee on him, Alexander lost his balance and fell on Thomas dragged him in his bed. It didn't even make sense to try to get up, because their feet winded up together, leaving them tangled in eachother.

 

"Oof," Alexander huffed with a muffled voice because of his face buried in Jefferson's chest. "You should have left it on the goddamn table, you idiot."

 

Alexander tried to rise above Jefferson's body, resting his arms around him. When he looked at the boy's face, he saw that his usual grin appearing in. Thomas gently held Hamilton's ankles and whispered.

 

"You decided to continue on a bed?"

 

Alexander rolled his eye, couldn't help but blush.

 

"Because someone couldn't handle their coffee, we have to change our clothes first."

 

"I didn't know you were so excited to see me with no clothes, Hamilton."

 

"JEFFERSON"

 

Jefferson chuckled and maybe for once, Alexander didn't find Thomas' laugh annoying as usual. He was wondering why noticing it, noticing him took so long. It could take a while to get used to this but if it made him feel so good, _so beautiful_ , it's worth it, Hamilton thought.

 

"However you want darlin'.'"

**Author's Note:**

> Since I'm not a native speaker and used one of my friends help to translate this shitty fic in English from my main language, there's so many mistakes including misspelled words and stuff. So all the feedbacks and comments are welcome. ~ Thanks for reading. <4
> 
> -Kalanea.


End file.
